


Power Play

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Male OC namek, Not a self insert, OC doesn't know much about Dragon Ball Z, OC is not a dbz fan, Slow Build, Starts before the Freiza saga, Traditional wake up in the Dragonball universe, but with a small twist, female oc - Freeform, who the oc is paired with is based on you all.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: He was a healer. What did he know about taking care of a fighter? When Okiat had decided to have a child despite the harm of having an egg would do to his body, he had expected to have a little healer like himself. Not that he minded. He loved his child. But it would make him a lot less concerned if the child wasn't always angry.
    Jessica remembered going to bed when she felt her heard start hurting. Having just finished putting her sister to bed, she had gone to her own room, waking up and finding herself in a warm yet small room; so small she had to stay curled to even fit. Why were there so many green men? Since when did the sky have three suns? Since when did she turn back into a baby?!(Ratings will change later)





	1. Act 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This is an idea I had a couple days ago. I'm not stopping my other stories. I had just gotten back into my DBZ Xenoverse game and found myself making a namek that I liked for the plot. Since nameks are physically male, Jessica will eventually be called by her namek name as well as referred to as "he".
> 
> Also, I changed a couple things about Namekians for this fic. Not much. Nameks in this fic can eat, and etc.

(The namek I made in my game.)

 

\----------------Okiat----------------

Looking down at the egg in his arms, Okiat couldn't help but feel pride swell in his chest as he sat there, leaning against his table and panting with his purple blood dripped down his jaw and off his chin. He had done it. He had actually spat out an egg. After so many failed attempts, he actually managed one. Although small and a bit cracked, the egg appeared to be fine, as he inspected it. All the other nameks had told him that having a child would kill him due to his weakened body. He was sick with fever when he had made his choice to have the child. Fearing that he would pass on without realizing his dream of being a father, he made his choice there and then. Of course, the others in his village disapproved; many chiming in that there were plenty of children in the village already. What good would it do him to bring another in the world at the cost of his life.

But Okiat had done it. He had proven that he was strong enough. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes, holding the egg close to his stomach as his arms went slack to rest in his lap on his folded legs before letting out one soft breath before smiling. The need for sleep was overwhelming him and he wanted nothing better than to abide it. But he couldn't. Not yet. He had an egg to put in the sun. Groaning, Okiat made an attempt to stand as his body cried out in agony from his earlier labor. Raising an arm to rest on the table, he hand knocks over a glass as his plate clattered to the floor as he slowly raises to his shaky legs, groaning in pain before coughing up more blood; his head getting dizzy as he raises to full height. Swaying, he falls to his knees, making the dishes on the table to falling to shatter on the floor noisily.

"Okiat? Are you alright in there?"

Weakly looking up, despite his dizzy head, Okiat spotted the village elder, Orn, at his doorway, watching the younger namekian in concern. Staying silent, Okiat looked down at the egg in his arms with worry.

"I-I'm fine..." He assured, voice shaking. "I... I just got dizzy, elder." His fingers trail the slime on the egg calmly. "Nothing to worry about."

Orn grunted from where he stood in the doorway. "It is something to worry about when our healer is weak." Then the elder took a step inside the house. "I'm coming in." Worriedly, Okiat curled where he knelt on the floor, wrapping both arms protectively around the egg, thankful that the table blocked Orn's view of him, even if it was temporary.

"Really, I'm fine. Just had some bad fish." He tried to assure once more with a laugh. But his laugh was shaky and frightened. Something apparently that the village elder had picked up on as he froze. "Okiat....?" Then his pace quickened, the wider form of the elder suddenly appearing around the table as he looked down at the younger namek in horror. "Okiat... what have you done?"

Baring his teeth, Okiat clenched his eyes shut as he held the egg to his chest possessively. "Don't kill it!" He begged. "I... I just wanted a child... Please, elder..." Orn stared down at the healer with an expression with a mix of horror and shock as he knelt in front of the younger namekian, hand going to rest on Okiat's shoulder.

"Do you truly think I would do that?" At Okiat's negative head shake, Orn squeezed the other namek's shoulder, eyes full of concern. "I won't smash your egg. No one would. But Okait... you could have died. You have done a foolish thing, my son. You knew that your body was too weak to contain an egg. You may be a healer but nothing stops death," Orn scolded, eyes landing and locking on the egg and the crack that dripped a little of it's fluid. "This one was lucky. We should cover the crack and pray the child doesn't suffer from any defects."

Pulling the healer up, using his own body to keep Okait upright, he took a glance at the younger namek. "So. What will you name my grandson?"

Smiling weakly, Okait gave a soft laugh. "Ratis." He responded. "After grandfather."

"I think he would be happy for his great grandson to carry his name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short at first. OC hasn't made an appearance yet. 
> 
> So I got distracted while writing this so, I'm sorry. XD Vote on who OC should be paired with if you want. Send me messages, please. XD


	2. Act I: Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I made it Piccolo/OC because fuck it. Let's have a go at it. Even if this doesn't get many views, I will continue this because I am in love with my own story. XD

Warm. It was all warm. She felt like she was floating. Letting her brows furrow in confusion, Jessica pondered in her half asleep mind. Why was she floating? For some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to care. She was warm and comfortable. Twitching, she heard a noise; sounding much like she was underwater. Had she gone swimming with her sister and ended up having her ears water logged again? Why was she hearing two men talking? It was just her and her sister. There were no men other than her grandfather in her home but neither of them sounded like her grandfather. Yet she couldn't find it in herself to care. One of the voices seemed to relax her body and her mind slowly went blank in sleep. In her mind, Jessica knew she should be concerned that she was currently in an unknown space with unknown people. For all she knew, she could be drugged and held hostage. No. Somehow that seemed wrong. 

Wouldn't she be completely out of it if she had been drugged? Granted she wouldn't really know the answer to that but still... this was strange. Had she died? Had she had an asthma attack and suffocated in her sleep and was now in limbo? It didn't feel like it. Something was very off. With how blank and empty her mind was as well as the complete calmness of her body, she just wanted to sleep. Yes. Sleep sounded wonderful right now. The calming voice was soothing as it spoke in a loving way; almost like it was talking to her. Finally closing her eyes, Jessica allowed sleep to claim her.

Next she woke, she felt more lively. Her head felt less foggy and her body.... larger? Why did she feel bigger? And why did it feel cramped? Where was she? It was then, that she finally felt a faint fraction of the emotion that she was supposed to feel. Panic. Throwing an arm out, it hadn't gone far when her hand bumped a wall merely inches from herself. What the? Had she been captured? She could feel the insignificant fraction of panic grow as she kicked a leg, only to get the same result. Oh god, she HAD been kidnapped and held hostage! Her sister! She had to get out and get to her sister! She must be worried and wondering where she was! She can't leave her sister alone! Their disabled grandfather could only do so much! How were they going to pay the rent without her?! The medical bills?! And, oh god! Air! She needed air! She couldn't breathe! She had to get out! She needed air! Once more she kicked, making no damage to the walls of her prison. 

Feeling what felt like water surrounding her entire being, she resorted to clawing at the walls of the prison she was in, growing more increasingly frustrated when no damage had been made to it. The soothing voice from earlier appeared, mumbling loudly and spastically almost as if it was.... alarmed? Excited? Either way, it didn't matter to Jessica as she went back to clawing and kicking in an attempt to free herself. Why wasn't the voice outside helping her?! Do they not know that she can't breathe?! Do they even know she was in there?! The voice shouted and another joined it, sounding calm and proud as they both went silent.

Finally, after what seemed to be the fourth try, one of her nails caught what appeared to be a crack in the wall. Relief flooded her as she used this to her advantage. Hooking her nail in the crack, she wiggled what she could of her finger and pulled the wall. Despite it's resistance, it soon gave away and a large chunk broke off and into her, cutting her and making her cry out in pain, seeing a blurry fade of purple. There was a gasp and something from the other side of the wall moved as if to help her, only to be stopped by the other blurry green figure which was followed bu gruff reprimanding, causing the other to back off.

 _No!_ Jessica mentally begged, feeling tired from the struggle with the prison she was in. _Help me!_ But no help came. Pushing away the chunk that hurt her, she only took mild satisfaction as it clacked against something outside. Learning her lesson, she pushed the other walls away rather than pulled, finding it a lot easier now that some of the wall was gone. Eventually, after what felt like hours, she had gotten out. Feeling exhausted and cold, she lay in the wet goo that she was trapped in and panted for air. Unfortunately, Jessica wasn't able to properly catch her breath when she was scooped up into some larger hands and a big soft blanket.  
Wait... Larger hands? Giant blanket?

Eyes slamming open, everything was still fuzzy as she remembered it. That, of course, was normal when she wasn't wearing her glasses. There was a soft soothing yet gruff voice above her and she came face to face to a large, smiling, green face. Jessica did what could only be described as natural. She screamed and flailed. As predicted, this did nothing to help her situation. The giant being before her only started to laugh and threw a joking tone at the younger giant green being who looked absolutely distraught at Jessica's reaction. Despite the relaxing vibe that surrounded the room and her being rubbed down in the very soft and relaxing blanket-er-towel, that she had guessed, she continued screaming. Eventually the giant turned her on her belly and began to pat her back, rubbing it in rough circles that would have felt irritating on her back if she wasn't already upset. This gave her the chance to see her prison which sat on a pedestal underneath a hole in the roof, allowing a big bright beam of sunlight from it. Jessica's eyes practically bulged when she saw the shape of it.

An egg. She had just broken herself out of an egg! So that means.... she... She had been reborn... as... one of these?! What were they?! Bug people?! Unable to turn her head with her newborn neck, Jessica let out whimpers, slowly getting tired from the screaming and eventually, she was turned on her back again, only to be wrapped in a warm and clean towel and handed to the younger green being who smiled down at her, lovingly and proudly as.... his? (She was guessing that it was a he with how masculine his face was.) 

His eyes shining with unshed tears. When he opened his mouth, Jessica could have sworn she would have died then and there when she saw his purple tongue and pointed fangs if she wasn't so tired from breaking out of her pri-egg. She had to accept that she had broken out of an egg and was most likely the child of this proud..... green...,.. whatever he was. Slowly her whimpers faded and Jessica ended up staring up at him through tired eyes as he spoke down at her softly, bouncing her in his arms. Her sister would never believe how her day had been. Maybe she was dreaming. She hoped she was. But this was too weird and realistic. Even for a dream.

The older green man had spoken again. Despite her exhaustion, Jessica tried to listen to what they were saying. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't English. She honestly couldn't place what the language was. But if it was anything like everything else that she was seeing, she shouldn't be surprised if she was on another planet. But she had to ask herself mentally: 

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Deciding that she could think this over at a later date, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sad to say, Jessica never got around to actually think about her position. She spent most of her time sleeping in the strangely shaped crib while her guardian worked outside. Although he never went too far in case she cried out for food or changing (in which she was thankful that she blocked that part of her new life out of her head). Although she had to guess that it was partially thanks to having no door or window glass that her guardian could always hear her, and in which he was always happily there to take care of her. Jessica had learned quickly that her guardian had started to call her “Ratis” which she found it sounded silly how he called her after a musical instrument.

Funny indeed that she later learned that all of...... his kind were named after warped versions of instruments. Fortunately, Ratis had to be better than half the names she heard coming from her guardian as he spoke to others when he thought she was napping. For example, Ratis had heard of one that had her giggling from the crib, making her guardian pick her up and smother her in kisses. Vuzela was the name she had gotten to giggling at. The poor thing looked to be a teenager and here he had, a baby whatever, was giggling at his name. Although he hadn't looked upset. In fact he smiled and repeated his own name just to have her cackling like a baby on drugs. She was easy to put down for her nap after her..... father? Took pity on her and shooed the teen away to rock her to sleep. She dreamed of her sister and grandfather that night.

It wasn't until a week later did she find out that she was in fact, a he. Boy was that a shock for Ratis to find out. Now being referred to as a he was a little hard to get used to but he had to. Especially since this was the first time he was going to be outside their... house? Dome? Their home. He had never seen the outside of this strange building before. The sight was a very strange sight. Everything was green! It wasn't just the people either. 

The sky and water shared shade of green while the grass was a bluish green instead of the traditional forest green of earth. And the suns! They had three of them! No wonder he never saw night here! How do they know when one day ended and the other began?! How do they know when to go to sleep?! Do the just sleep when they get tired?! Shaking his head he pushed the thought away. He was a baby now. No longer was he a twenty-six year old working earth woman. No. Now she was baby Ratis. A baby alien on an alien planet. They would teach her eventually. Until then, Ratis was all too aware how bored he was going to be.

His wondering over the life here was broken when his father carried him outside, snuggled in his arms. Using his limited ability, Ratis looked around, mentally frowning when he saw the many gardens and homes similar to his own. So this was a farming village? Suppose it could be worse. They hadn't been outside long when the other in the village surrounded him and his guardian, cooing and smiling down at Ratis, causing the once adult to look at all the others with a horrified expression.

THEY.WERE.ALL.MEN! How do-where did- did they just shit out eggs or something?! Did they not have women to birth their children?! Sure, Ratis had noticed a lack of female interaction in his short week of living but he had just figured that something happened to his mother. Yet finding out that there was not a single woman in the entire village... did that mean?.... did his guarding shit out his egg?! HOW?! It was so big! That had to have hurt! He couldn't have done that......... could he? Ratis suddenly had a sudden respect for his new father and inwardly mourned his father's poor body for ejecting his new life out.

His father must have mistaken his horrified expression for one of fear and smiled, gently excusing himself from the group to wonder around the village with Ratis in his arms, the realization dawning in the infants mind as the once human woman shook his head, giving a curious glance up at his new parent. This new life was bound to be interesting.


End file.
